Dare
by Caripso
Summary: What starts as a fun weekend, turns into a fight for survival, as a group of friends are captured, and sent directly to the dark lord, for enslavement. Contains Extremely sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**So, this chapter will have some inappropriate scenes, through this chapter, and more to come, but please not, this is not a request story, I will take ideas for my STORY LINE. I think this will be story, mixed in with a lot of inappropriate situations/actions, so, it will keep you, "Entertained."**

"Hey Zenare," I heard my friend Gnatri say, as she walks over to me.

"Me and a group of friends are coming over to my house soon to play some games, want to come?" She then asks, as she quietly waited for an answer. Gnatri was a beautiful blue dragon, with neon green horns, it was quite an odd combo but looked good on her.

"Sure," I replied, as I wanted to hang out with her more and get to know her, because I had a crush on her, and had had one for a while now.

"We are all meeting up not too long from now," she then begins to walk off.

"Could I just hang out with you until then?" I ask, as she turns around and smiles.

"Sure," she says, as she waits for me to walk up next to her, and we start walking to her house.

As we were walking I found it hard not to stare at her, she was truly beautiful. She caught me staring at one point, and my face started to feel warm, as I was sure a blush was showing through my green scales. She then returned the blush with a smile, which made it even worse. Luckily though, she didn't say anything, and we kept walking, as I stared at the ground.

When we finally got to her house, some of her friends were already waiting there.

"Ready to have some fun early?" She said jokingly, as she opened the door and let us all in, "My parents won't be here this weekend so it will be a lot of fun."

"Sweet," one of the other dragonesses said, as she looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Oh, my bad," Gnatri says, as she walks over by me. "Zenare, this is Orbi and Haro," she says, as she points to the dragonesses.

"Nice to meet you," they said, as they put out their paws for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"Why don't we go up to my room," Gnatri suggested, as she started walking up to her room, and we followed. When we got up there she was busily putting stuff away, as we walked in, and she threw something that looked rather odd into her closet, and she shut it, but I didn't bother to be nosey and ignored it.

"What are we going to play," I asked, as I see them all siting, and I sit as well.

"We should wait for everyone to get here," Orbi says, as she looks around, as if another guest would mysteriously appear.

"No one else is coming," Gnatri then says, as Orbi silently says "oh" to herself.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare?" Haro suggests, as a smirk forms on Gnatri's face.

"That sounds great, but let's make it anything goes." I then get wide eyed, as they all start laughing, as in this version of truth or dare, you could have them do, anything.

"Alright," the three of them said, and they all decided on who would go first, which was Orbi.

"Alright," she says, as she looks around the circle, then at me. "Zenare, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, hoping to avoid a dare.

"Is it true that you like Gnatri," she then said with a smirk, as this was a trick question, if I lied, I would blush, giving it away, either way, so I made it easy.

"Yes," I sighed, as they began to giggle, and it went to the next person, Haro.

"Hmmm," she thought, as she looked around the circle, then at Gnatri.

"Truth or Dare Gnatri?" she said, as Gnatri replied without a moment's pause. "Dare."

"I dare you to give Zenare a kiss on the lips," she says giggling, as Gnatri blushed and walked over and sat down in front of me. My eyes wide, she leaned forward and we locked lips. It must have lasted a good few seconds before she pulled her lips away from mine.

I had a huge blush on my face, as my huge length was now starting to work its way out, as I tried to hide it, and the girls started to giggle, but didn't say anything.

It was now my turn.

"Orbi, Truth or Dare?" I said, as she sat and thought.

"Truth," she finally said, as I started to think of a good truth.

"What is your favorite thing to do when you have nothing else to do?" I asked, as she began to giggle a little.

"Masturbate probably," She replied, as she began giggling more, and blushing a little. This didn't help with the problem of my length either, as it only got bigger, and it became harder and harder to hide, and I noticed Gnatri start to stare out of the corner of her eye, then smirk devilishly.

"Alright, Zenare, Truth or Dare?" she said, as I thought for a moment.

"Dare," I said, as she began to smile even more.

"Show us what you are hiding there, and don't hide it after you do," she said in a sly voice, as both the girls were know fixated on my hands, which were covering my length, and I began to move them away, as my huge rod began to grow to its full size, as all three girls blushed, and started to gasp.

"Gnatri, Truth or Dare," Orbi asks, as it's her turn again to ask someone.

"Dare," Gnatri then says, still staring at my length.

"I dare you, to sit, so that all of us can see your pussy, and then stay like that," She says, as Gnatri Smirks and sits down on her knees with her legs spread, and my length begins to throb even more, as I look at her beautiful lips.

"Orbi, Truth or dare?" Haro says.

"Dare," she replies, the same smirk on her face as Gnatri's.

"I dare you to flash your ass to the room," she then says, as Orbi gets up and turns around and lifts her tail up. She has a beautiful butt, nice and round. She then turned back around, and sat down.

"Alright," I said, as I look at Haro, "Truth or dare," she then looks up and thinks.

"Dare," she says, as she leans in waiting for a dare. I really didn't want to do something inappropriate, but I had to get back at the somehow.

"I dare you to spread you lips," I then say, as she blushes and spreads her legs, then, using two of her fingers, takes her lips and spreads them, showing her beautiful pink skin. She then pulls her hand away, and I look at her pussy, and see that she has become wet, and I then start to smirk, as I knew it was me doing this to her.

"Zenare, Truth of Dare?" Gnatri said, looking me strait in the face.

"Dare," I said, as she thinks of something in her head.

"I dare you," she then pauses and looks at Orbi, then Haro, then at Haro's pussy, "I dare you to kiss Haro's pussy," she finally says, as Haro goes wide eyed, and my eyes go wider. So I get up, and lay down in front of her, my length bent back between my legs, and I look at her, as she blushes, then I look down at her wet pussy, and lean forwards, as I put my lips on hers. It was very sweet tasting, and smelled very good, and I found when I got up, that my lips were soaked, even from the little contact I made. I licked my lips as Orbi and Gnatri giggled, and I began blushing again as I sat down.

"Gnatri, Truth or dare," Orbi said, as it was now her turn.

"Dare," she replied.

"I dare you… to give Zenare a Blowjob," she says, as Gnatri starts to get up and helps me onto my four legs. She then moves under my legs and begins to lick the tip of my length. 'Is this really happening?' I thought, as a chill went down my spine. She then started to kiss the tip, before taking all of it into her mouth, and she begins to move her head back and forth, giving me the best feeling I had ever had, but she stops, and lays me down on my back, then mounts me in reverse, with her pussy waving in my face as she began to suck my rock hard length again, when I heard Haro chime in.

"Zenare, Truth or Dare," she asked, as I look over and see Orbi with her fingers in her pussy.

"D-Dare," I stuttered, the immense pleasure causing me to shutter.

"I dare you to eat her out," she says, as I look back at Gnatri's pussy, and move my head upwards, and stick out my tongue, and slowly start to move my head side to side, across her clit. She then started to make these really cute moaning noises, as she continued to suck my dick, and I started to move my head faster, and faster, as she began to moan quicker and louder, before she began to shake, and I feel my tongue become really moist, as a tasty clear liquid starts to squirt from her pussy, all over my face, as she began to moan really loudly, no longer sucking my length. She then gets up, and stumbles over to where she was sitting before, and continued to shake from the orgasm.

"Th-th-that w-was a-a-amaz-z-zing." She said, trying to keep a smile, as her pussy continued to drip. "Sorry I didn't finish," she then said, as she looked at my length, that was now dripping its own kind of clear liquid.

"Orbi, Truth or dare," I then said, as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy, and licked them, before pulling them out of her mouth.

"Dare," she said, as she patiently waited. I looked down at my dick, and then back at her.

"Would you mind finishing this," I then asked, as she smiled and walked over, and Laid me down, then mounted me, with her butt high in the air, and began to lick my length, stoking it with her paw while she did so, before she stuck the whole thing in her mouth, with one big motion, and began moving her head up and down. She then stopped and looked at me, then started waving her ass back and forth in the air.

"Come on now, don't be shy," She teased, as I pulled her pussy to my face, and began to suck on her clit, and she began to moan just as Gnatri did, and not too long after I started, she stood up and started to finger herself, moving her hand side to side very quickly, spraying her juices all over my face, she then collapsed back on my face, shaking, as I held her down with my wings, and began to lick her as I did Gnatri. Orbi the continued to suck my length, before I started feeling tense, as she continued to suck.

"I'm going to cum," I said, as I started to lick her some more, and she then stopped sucking for a second.

"Then do it," she said, as she stuck her mouth back over my length, as it went crazy, pumping massive amounts of my cum into her mouth, she must have kept sucking much longer after, as I came twice before she finally got up, and sat down by where she was sitting, opening her mouth, which was completely empty. As I got up I looked at my length, and saw that it was completely clean, as if nothing had happened, and I look back over at Orbi, who winked at me.

"Alright, Haro, Truth or dare," Gnatri says.

"Dare," she says, as she looks over at me, then back at Gnatri.

"I dare you, to give Zenare a lap dance, and clean up the mess when you're done," Gnatri says, smirking, as Haro gets up, and has me lay down again, she then sits down, pushing my length against my chest, and begins to move herself back and forth, he pussy slip between my length. Her pussy was soaked, so she glided right across it, as the tense feeling quickly came back, and I came all over my chest. Haro then bent down and licked all of the cum off my dick and my chest, before returning back to her spot, licking her lips.

"Alright Zenare, Truth or Dare," Orbi says, again pulling her hands away from her pussy.

"Dare of course," I replied like a bit of a smartass.

"I dare you to lick your own length," she said, as she grinned, and then continued, "You expect us to do all the work?"

I looked down at my cock, which was an above average length, especially for my age. I then grabbed it, and bent down, it was easy for me to do it, because I was so skinny and flexible, plus it was really long. I began to move my head up and down, feeling my length move through my mouth, as I moved my tongue around it, I did this for a while, before I start to feel tense again, and I start to move even faster. It is then that I started to cum in my mouth, it was warm, and tasted really good, but I quickly pulled it out of my mouth and let the rest flow onto my chest, as I wiped my lips off on my arm.

"Impressive," Orbi says, as she looks at my length, then at Haro.

"Gnatri, truth or dare?" Haro says, as she looks at me.

"Dare," she says, "but this is the last one, I'm getting tired.

"I dare you, to ride Zenare," she says, giggling, as Gnatri's eyes grow wide, then, narrow, as she seductively walks towards me, laying me down, and sitting on my dick, pushing it against my chest, rubbing her lips against it.

"But what if you get pregnant?" I ask, it was a silly question, because we were of age to do these activities, but this is something I never thought I would do.

"I'm on my pill," she said, as she moved my length into her pussy. It was a new and bizarre feeling, her insides were so tender, so pleasuring, and she started to move up and down, moaning every time she went down, and I could see she was enjoying it just as much as I was. It wasn't until a good amount of time later, that I felt like I was going to cum, I started to pull out but she refused to let me, and I exploded inside her, as she squirted her juices all over my length, and she sat there, huffing in exhaustion, as she laid down on top me, and looked at me in the face.

"I love you," she said, as she gave me a kiss, and got up, ropes of cum flowing out of her pussy.

"I love you too," I said, as I got up, my cock still guzzling out cum, and Orbi came over and sucked out every last drop, and Haro and Gnatri watched.

Once Orbi was done, Gnatri got up, her pussy still dripping a bit of cum.

"Why don't we all go take a shower," she suggested, as we all walked over to the shower room, which had a few showers. There were only 2, so me and Gnatri shared one, while Orbi and Haro shared the other. As we were showing, my length finally retracted, and Gnatri leaned over to me, and whispered something into my ear, "You should spend the night." I couldn't help but say yes, and I finished up my shower, and dried off. As Gnatri and I waved goodbye to Haro and Orbi.

Me and Gnatri then went upstairs and into her room, where she went and laid down on her bed, then stared at me.

"You going to sleep or what?" she said, as I walked over and laid down next to her, I felt her burry herself within me, as I wrapped my wings around her. It was hard to fall asleep after all that excitement, but her purring quickly put me to sleep.

**Wondering what you think of it, I think somethings make a little sense, but there will be some story to this, once I work it out XD, leave suggestions for the actual story line, not just sex.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here, I'm going to try to implement some story into this, because I would actually like this to be a good story, not just a story people read in the bathroom, if you know what I mean.**

The next morning as I woke, I saw the sun was just rising, a beautiful Saturday sunrise. I looked down and saw Gnatri still sleeping beneath my wing, and I lay my head back down, to let her sleep until she awoke, which wasn't too long.

"Good morning," she said with a smile on her face, as she got up out of bed, and I followed. She then stretched and began to walk downstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, as I sat down at the table.

"What is there?" I asked, as she started going through the pantry.

"Ehh, parents didn't leave much," she said, "we have eggs though, I could cook those," she then said, as she pulled out a tray.

"So, last night," I started, as she turned around and looked at me with a blush on her face, "You said you loved me, and, I guess I said it too," I then stopped, this must sound really weird, "You want to go out with me?" I finally pushed out, as she turned back around, and cracked some eggs, then turned back around.

"Why wouldn't I," she said, sticking her tongue out, as I smiled. She then started a fire and began to cook them. Once she was done she brought them to the table and sat down next to me.

"Last night was fun huh?" she asked, as she grabbed one of the eggs.

"I guess you could say fun," I replied, earning a laugh, as she ate the cooked egg.

"We should do that more often," she then said, as I chocked on the egg I was eating, causing her to laugh even more, "I guess you like that idea," she then said, leaning back in her chair.

"Maybe," I quickly said, as I shoved another egg into my mouth.

"We should play an actual game," she then said, as she put the dish in the sink and led me upstairs, where she went into her room and opened her closet. I looked over and noticed a box full of some rather odd items, Gnatri saw me and quickly covered them, blushing, "Those are nothing," she said, as she continued to look for a game, when she began to pull out a ball.

"Ever play ShockPotato?" she asked, as she handed me the ball.

I was in the middle of saying no, when the ball shocked me, causing me to jump, and she laughed, and picked up the ball, when we heard a knock on the door.

We walked down the stairs, and opened the door, to see Haro standing there, she looked nervous.

"Have you guys heard?" she then asked, as she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Heard what?" I ask, as she looks at me.

"The king has been assassinated, and a declaration of war was found next to his corpse, the city will be going under lockdown tonight, so, wherever you are tonight, plan on staying there for a while," she said, as she looked around, "Mind if I stay here?"

Gnatri just sat and stared, not saying anything, "well, uh, wow," she said in short bursts.

"Is anyone else coming, do you know?" I asked, as Haro looked at me.

"I think Orbi and her older sister may be coming," she then said, as Gnatri finally regained her senses.

"We should go get some food then," she said, as she grabbed a bag and walked to the door.

"You guys can stay here for now, or go get some friends that you want to hang out with," she then walked out the door.

I sat down and started to think. 'War… of every city, every town, it had to be this one.' I said, as Haro comes and sits next to me.

"Want to go get Orbi?" she asked, as the memories of last night came back, my length began to reappear, as Haro started laughing. "Last night still on the brain?" she joked, as we got up and walked out the door. I only got a few stares from girls, most I knew from school, so it was quite embarrassing, but we got to what I assumed was Orbi's house, as I had just been following Haro, who went up to the door and knocked.

"Yes?" the lady said, when she opened the door.

"Is Orbi able to play?" Haro asked, as the lady looked over at me, then back at Haro

"As long as he doesn't intend to use that," she says, emphasizing that, as I blush and cross my legs, trying to hide, and she turns around and walks away, then shortly comes back with Orbi, who quickly walks out the door.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked, as they walked over by me, and I felt Orbi's tail brush against my length as she passed. Making it even harder to hide, as it was now its full size, and she giggled.

"Anyone you want to spend the day with Orbi?" Haro asked, as she began walking, and we followed her.

"No-one besides Theta," she said, as Haro began to walk quicker.

"Who is Theta?" I asked, as Orbi looked at me, smirking.

"If you thought I was good, which I know you do, she is even better." I start to blush, as she was really good at what she did last night, and looked really good.

We walked until we got to another house not too far from Orbi's, and Orbi went and knocked on the door, and a green dragon opened the door. "What do you want?" he rudely said, as he stared at Haro's chest.

"If you don't mind we are here for Theta," she said, annoyed by his rudeness, and he huffed and Theta then came out.

"What are we doing today?" she asked, as she shut the door behind her, she then stopped and looked over at me and my length. "Oh, is that what we are 'doing' today?" she asked, giggling as my face grew redder, and Haro stopped her.

"No, we are going to Gnatri's for the day, we need to tell you guys something," she said, as she had already begun walking towards Gnatri's.

Once we walked up, we saw she was already waiting for us inside, and had bought a lot of food.

"So, what's the news?" Theta and Orbi both asked, as they looked at us in confusion.

"The king has been assassinated, and there was a war threat left by his corpse, so, the city is going under lockdown soon for a few days, if not weeks," she then paused to let it sink in.

"Well I'm glad you brought me here, so I didn't have to be with my family all those days," Theta said, as she then looked over at me.

"And I'm glad you brought this stud here for us," Theta said, as Gnatri wacked her on the head and whispered something inaudible into her ear, causing her to giggle slightly. Gnatri then walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, no what?" Orbi asked, as she sat down on the couch, "Can we play another game?" she joked, as Haro laughed, then got up and whispered something into Gnatri's ear. Gnatri sighed and then turned around.

"We will play a game, just not now," she said, as there were mixed reactions between everyone.

"So, will they let your parent's back to your house?" Haro asked, as Gnatri looked at her confused.

"You know, I never thought of that," she then said, as she continued to put food away. "I'm sure they will be somewhere safe."

I thought about what was happening, what was going to happen. Would I die from this war, I hope I don't because I actually have someone who makes me smile. As I was thinking, Orbi walks over and kneels down in front of me, and puts her head up to my crotch, and starts to lick my sack, causing my length to harden instantly, as Gnatri looks over and see's what she is doing.

"Oh come on Orbi," She says jokingly, as Orbi stops and looks at her.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said, as she returned to my sack, and began to like my length, as Haro kneeled down next to her, and started to fondle my sack.

"Alright, guys, just don't suck him dry," she giggled, as Orbi quickly stuck my length almost down her throat, as she lowered her head, and quickly brought it back up, and got up, and sat down across from me.

"That's all you get for now," she said, as she smiled devilishly.

"Let's do something productive," Haro then says, as everyone looks at her. "We do have schoolwork though, they might make us go to school regardless of the lockdown."

Everyone sighed as she was probably right, but no-one had their stuff, so we couldn't really do that.

"Why don't we spare in the basement," I suggested as they all got up and looked at me.

"That is an awesome idea," Gnatri said, as she walked to the basement door and opened it, revealing an empty room big enough for us to spare, and a lot of red crystals in one corner.

"So, who goes first?" Haro asked, as she looked at us.

"How about Orbi and Zenare," Gnatri said, as everyone nodded, and I walked over to one side of the room, while Orbi walked to the other.

"No fair!" I said, as I awkwardly got into my stance, as my length was still fully erect.

"Your fault," she said, as she shrugged and got into her stance, as Gnatri waved for us to start fighting.

I lunged at Orbi, who quickly dodged my attack and hit me in the back of the head.

"Too slow," she teased, as she turned around to face me again. This time she lunged at me, and I dodged it, grabbing her tail and pulling her back, and I lifted her up by the tail, and hung her by her tail-hook on the rafter.

"Ok, now that's not fair," she pouted, as she struggled to reach her tailblade.

"Can someone help me," she then said, frustrated, as she continued to struggle.

"I'm having too much fun watching, but I guess I should get you down know," I said, as I climbed up, and pulled her off the rafter.

"Your sneaky," she said slyly, "I like you."

"Who is next?" I asked, as they all looked at each other.

"Yawn," Gnatri says jokingly, "boy am I tired, we should go upstairs." She said, and was up the stairs instantly, I guess they didn't enjoy sparing.

As we walked up stairs, I noticed Gnatri take out some snacks, and put them on the table, "Go ahead and eat," she said, as I walked over with them, before she stopped me and pulled me away from them.

"How about you come upstairs and I'll help you get rid of that," she whispered as she looked at me in the face, and I began to walk upstairs. We walked into her room, and she laid me down on the bed, where she got up, and mounted me like the night before, with her pussy in front of my mouth, wanting to be eaten. She then turns around and smiles, as she begins to suck on my cock, and she keeps her ass in the air for a good amount of time before lowering it onto my face, and I begin to slowly lick up and down her clit, kissing her pussy lips every once in a while, as she began to moan, I then make her get up, and she lays down on her back, as she lifts her legs up, and I slowly insert my length into her tight pussy, and begin to slowly thrust in and out, when I hear the door creek, and I quickly pull out, seeing all 3 girls staring through the crack in the door.

"Aww come on," Theta starts, "It was just about to get good." I begin to blush a lot, as she approaches me, and grabs my length, "Although I'm sure it can get better."

The other girls then come in and sit down, and begin to rub their clits, as I lay back down on the bed. I see Gnatri mount me, lowering her pussy onto my length, as Theta puts her pussy right on my face, and I start to eat it out, as she bends over to lick Gnatri's pussy as she slowly bounces up and down on my length, I then reach over and start to finger Orbi, switching from her to Haro every once in a while, before Theta starts to squirt all over the place, soaking my face and the sheets, and she gets down, shaking, as Orbi smiles and sits on me, nearly suffocating me with her perfect butt. I was in the middle of eating her out when I felt the pace Gnatri was bouncing increased, as she began to moan quicker, and I continue to eat Orbi out, till I feel her legs start to shake, and like before, she stands up and begins rubbing her lips at a quick speed, sending her juices everywhere. Then, I look down to see Gnatri bouncing on my length, when I feel her pussy tense up greatly, as it squeezes my length out of her, spraying her juices all over my length and stomach, as she gets down, it was then, that Haro walks over, and starts to lick my dick, before taking the whole thing in her mouth, and I move her pussy so that it is right above me, and I begin to lick, and she is already soaked, it was no wonder she came in no time at all, but even after she came, she kept sucking, and I kept licking, before she shrieked like a mouse, as she squirmed around, spraying a huge stream of her juice at Theta, who was a little surprised by the act.

As Haro gets up, she almost falls over, still shaking.

"Holy crap Haro," Theta says, as she stares at her pussy, dripping wet, "I didn't know you could do that!"

"N-n-neither d-d-did I," she stuttered, still shaking. Orbi then got up and started to suck my length, until I started to feel tense again, and I leaned my head back.

"I'm going to cum!" I said, as she sucked harder and faster, she then stuck my entire length in her mouth, it seemed almost impossible, but she did it fast and well, and it wasn't long before I was erupting in her mouth, it felt like the orgasm lasted for ages, she never broke eye contact with me during the whole thing, never. It finally felt like it was done, and I feel her swallow, as he tongue moved around the tip of my length, and she lifts her head up, and smiles and opens her mouth, completely empty.

"Alright, we had our fun, you two can have your own fun," Orbi said, as she walked out of the room, carrying Haro out of the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not on my pill," Gnatri whispers, as she smiles, and I couldn't help but smile myself.

"I've always wondered what I would be like to have a hatchling of my own," I said, as she and I both smiled, we were of legal age to have children.

I laid her on her back, and put my length in her, it was still tight from her orgasm, and I began thrusting in and out, as the bed rocked and creaked, and it wasn't long, before that tense feeling returned.

"I'm going to cum!" I said, as she pulls me close, and I start to cum inside her, we were in this position for an eternity, as we waited for every last drop to enter her pussy, and she looks up at me, and we lock lips, before she pulls away, and looks down, and I start to pull out, and as soon as I do, her pussy starts to drip cum, and she giggles a little.

"I don't know how you have that much in you," she said, as she got up and started walking to the showers, where they were already taking a shower, and when the door opens they look over and see Gnatri's pussy dripping cum, and gasp.

"Gnatri!" Orbi says, as she runs over to her "You aren't on your pill!" Theta and Haro start to freak out also. Then, Gnatri starts to talk.

"I know, this is something me and Zenare decided," she says with a smile on her face, and her friends look at her confused.

"You really do love each other," Theta said, as she walked back to the shower, to clean herself off, and me and Gnatri did the same, and quickly dried off after.

"We should get to bed," Haro said, once we were all out of the shower room, "You never know what might happen tomorrow."

We all walked upstairs, and Gnatri grabbed all the mattresses and pulled them into her room. Then, they all laid down on the beds, but Theta got up for a second, "There are only 4 beds," she said, as Gnatri nodded, as she climbed into her bed, and I climbed in with her, wrapping my wing over her, and she snuggled next to me, purring.

"Good night my love."

**Holy write a lot batman, XD. Both Chapter 1 and 2 were written in the same night, which is insane, cause this Is the most I've ever written for two chapters, enjoy I guess :P.**


End file.
